


Babylon

by TheVioletThread



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1920s AU, F/F, First Meeting, Flappers, Romance, poor gay babies, they're both a little shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletThread/pseuds/TheVioletThread
Summary: It's 1922, change is everywhere, and Pearl absolutely hates change.Maybe.





	Babylon

Pearl decided that the true feeling of freedom was weightlessness. Being light, without extra weight to hold one’s self down.

She stared at her reflection in the glinting, and slightly grimy light of the mirror. Her hair, long enough to brush her shoulder blades only an hour before, was now chopped short, curling at her ears and stopping at the nape of her neck.

Her head was so light without all that weight. She smiled vaguely at her reflection.

Now she looked absolutely nothing like herself.

Although that was her intention in beginning the entire matter, so she supposed that was a good thing. It was strange, seeing her face without the frame of curls around it as it had been since she was a little girl.

The change was a nice one.

Pearl thought that it made her cheeks seem a little less round and child-like. That was what she hoped at least.

Carefully she brushed the small side sweep of short little bangs away from her eyes, peering a bit closer. There certainly wouldn't be any hiding with short hair. No more curtain to hide away from the world.

Suddenly Pearl smiled. She rather liked this.

Someone tapped her shoulder, making Pearl jump slightly. The hairdresser arched an eyebrow.

Pearl blushed. “Oh, sorry.”

Quickly she pulled a five dollar bill from her purse and gave it to the man. He took it and left, obviously done with her.

Pearl heaved a small sigh. Well, it was what it was.

It wasn’t as though there were any going back now.

She gave a slight pause, and then tucked her hat back on, over her newly shorn hair. Pearl knew that she would have to get people’s reaction sooner than later, but still, she wanted to avoid a comment at the very first time she stepped out onto the street.

Pearl exhaled. All of a sudden, she wondered what in the world she had gotten herself into.

She set off, determined to stop thinking so much.

The door clingled closed behind her.

                                                                                                                               -:-

  
Her stomach was clenched into tight knots as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She tugged on the edges of her hat as she waited, almost as if she were hoping there were some way for her to glue it to her head.

But then the door opened, and she was met with a wide, excited grin.

Pearl returned it halfheartedly. “Hello…” she said, voice wavering a little.

Amethyst shook her head. “Perk up. So, did you do it?”

Pearl bit her lip, and it took all of her will power not to tug on her hat more. But still she nodded. “…yes." she said in a tiny voice.

Amethyst looked at her expectantly. “Well?”

Pearl frowned. “Not on your front stoop Amethyst.”

Amethyst arched an eyebrow. “You’re not seriously going to be like this, are you?”

Pearl stiffened, feeling herself get stubborn.

Amethyst sighed, and opened her door wider. Pearl slipped inside, head held high. She ignored the eye roll and groan from the other girl. Once they were inside she peered around, looking for Amethyst’s mother.

Amethyst crossed her arms, and flopped down on the sofa.

“My mom’s not here. No one’s here. Now, are you ever gonna show me?” she asked impatiently. Pearl worried her fingers together.

“…promise you won’t make fun?” Pearl asked softly.

Amethyst swallowed another groan. “Pearl….ugh. I promise. Now, come on!”

Pearl swallowed, throat filled by a massive lump. Very carefully, trying to control the tremor in her hands, she slipped the hat off of her head. Pearl waited for Amethyst’s reaction. She was silent, just staring at Pearl, until-

“Damn.”

Pearl bit down hard on her cheek. “What?”

Amethyst shook her head. “Wow Pearl. You look really hot.”

Pearl flushed darkly. “O-Oh. That’s-ah-is that a good thing?”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Yes Pearl. When people say you’re smoking gorgeous, they generally don’t mean that you’re on fire.”

“I know that.” Pearl mumbled.

Amethyst grinned, gesturing for her to come over. Hesitantly she sat down beside the shorter girl, still not quite able to look at her in the eyes. It was therefore quite startling when Amethyst grabbed her head by the cheeks and started tilting it around.

“Amethyst! What on Earth are you doing?”

Amethyst grinned. “I’m lookin’ at your hair. Duh.”

Pearl shoved her away. “No. Not duh.” She said sharply, glaring at Amethyst. The girl wasn’t offended in the slightest, only just smirking slightly.

“Why are you so freaked out by this? You’re the one who wanted to do it.”

Pearl stared at her, frozen. And then she gave a dejected little huff, and flopped back against the sofa pillows. “I don’t know! This was so stupid, I can’t believe that I ever thought this would be a good idea!” she cried out.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Honey, you look gorgeous. Stop whining about it.”

Pearl shut her eyes. “I look like a boy.”

“Oh please. You don’t look anything like a boy. You look like the perfect modern girl, and you need ta go enjoy it. Get those girls attention.”

Pearl opened her eyes sourly. “Amethyst. I’ve told you, I do not like girls. I am very certain that I am not some crazed...lesbian.”

Amethyst opened her mouth to respond, when the door to the apartment began to creak open. Pearl squeaked and immediately tucked her hat back onto her head, no doubt earning yet another eye roll from Amethyst.

It was not a moment too soon, because the door opened to reveal none other than Amethyst’s older sister.

Pearl immediately flushed crimson.

Jasper was taller and more muscular than any girl Pearl had ever seen, or even boy for that matter. Despite it only being early spring and still rather cool outdoors, her arms were bare, showing her huge muscles. A mane of messy sharp blonde hair fell loose over her shoulders, as careless and confident as her entire attitude.

Suddenly Pearl found that it was rather hard to breath.

She nodded towards Amethyst, before her golden eyes landed on Pearl.

“Oh. Hey Pearl.” Jasper said.

Her eyes landed curiously on Pearl’s hat. “Why are you wearing a hat indoors?”

Pearl swallowed, words gone. Amethyst smiled almost wickedly. “Pearl’s actually-“

“Having a terrible hair day.” Pearl blurted.

Both of the other girls looked at her.

“Oh. Okay.” Jasper said, still looking at her a bit oddly. She nodded, and then went out of the room.

Pearl sank into the sofa. Amethyst looked at her reproachfully. “Oh, come on. That was your chance! _I’m having a bad hair day_. Really? Why didn’t you try to show off?”

Pearl shrugged weakly. “I don’t know.”

“She’s totally into you. You gotta make a move!”

The pale girl shook her head. “Amethyst…I just-“ she stopped, shaking her head. “I think I’m just going to go now.”

Amethyst looked at her a little sadly. “You going home?”

Pearl laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t know. My mother’s going to kill me whenever I do, so I’m not raring for that.”

“You want me to come with?” Amethyst’s voice was a rare form of gentle.

Pearl shook her head slowly. “No. I…sort of want to think for a little while.”

Amethyst nodded, but her eyes were still concerned. Pearl turned away from them, and left, softly shutting the door behind herself.

                                                                                                                     -:-

  
There was something about dressing one’s body up that was ever so satisfying. Almost as if a beaded dress and bright lipstick could change who you were entirely.

Or at least, it made you feel different, even if it couldn’t quite turn you into someone else.

Lapis pursed her lips together, rubbing on the red lipstick that was her favorite. Carefully she rubbed her lips over one another, smearing it over the entirety of her lips.

She paused, staring at her reflection. There was something about her that seemed almost…wicked, she decided.

Well, that worked. Her red lips twisted into a grin.

                                                                                                                       -:-

  
Pearl was wandering. She knew that.

But the thought of going home, and having to actually face her mother…it was terrifying. Perhaps she could just sleep on a park bench for the rest of her life.

She shivered, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Pearl quickened her pace.

All around her, the downtown was awakening, lights of shops and bars and theaters beginning to glow. There was a chill in the air. A reminder of the coming winter.

Pearl wished that she had a heavier jacket than the light one she had brought. She tucked her hat lower over her head.

There were all sorts of people coming out, onto the streets. As if the darkening sky had drawn them out.

Men dressed in their suits and hats, walking importantly to somewhere. Women, beautiful women, with their hair curled and waved, short dresses flashing with beads in the lights.

There was one was extraordinarily beautiful. Her hair was black like a raven’s wing and cut into curls that bounced around her cheeks, and her eyes, her sparkling blue eyes, they were dancing.

She caught Pearl watching her. And then, just long enough for Pearl to be certain that she hadn’t imagined it, she flashed a wink at her.

Pearl stared. And, although she was staring, her feet were in fact, still moving. Moving without any guidance.

Moving her right into ramming straight into someone.

She stumbled slightly, blinking. An apology was right on her lips. Her eyes widened when she saw who she had blundered into.

It was a middle-aged man with greying hair and a sharp face. He had a sour look in his gaze, and Pearl felt herself shrinking under it. “Sir I’m so very sorry, I-" she stopped as he continued to glare at her.

“You should be ashamed of yourself young lady.” He told her harshly. Pearl blinked, feeling very confused. “What? I-I don’t…” Then she realized. Her hat had fallen off. Quickly she ducked to the ground and picked it up, but it was too late.

The man continued. “It’s just disgraceful, seeing a girl behave herself like that. Harlots, the entire lot of you.”

Pearl felt herself withering. She had to blink quickly to keep the tears that were swelling inside her eyes. Because, more than anything, she didn’t want him to see her cry.

“I can’t even imagine what your poor parents must think of you. Just disgraceful.” His voice was rather loud, and around them people on the sidewalk were stopping and staring.

Pearl couldn’t breathe. All she wished was that she could melt into the ground.

There was a spiraling silence. All around her. And then she heard a faint but steady clip. Clip. The sound of steady heels against pavement.

“Well. Now somethin’s disgraceful here, but it’s certainly not this sweet girl.”

The voice was soft and calm. With a spark of laughter as well.

Both Pearl’s and the man’s eyes darted to the speaker. It was the girl from before. The one who had caught her staring.

A smile danced on her lips. “You’re just old, and let it turn you hateful. There was no reason to explode yourself onto this girl, and yet, here we are. She even apologized. Although I’m certain she’s regretting doing it now.”

There was laughter in her voice.

The man’s face puckered tightly with ill-concealed rage. “And who might you be, you impudent girl?”

The dark girl laughed out loud at that. “Oh, no one special. Just another harlot.”

He scowled. Quickly he snorted and brushed past them both, stomping off. Everyone who had been watching gave a little sigh, and continued on with their evenings.

For the first time, Pearl dared to glance over at the girl. She met Pearl’s eyes head on. Now Pearl could actually see who she was.

The girl despite all her bravado, was actually rather…short. She stood a couple inches shorter than Pearl, and that was with heels. Her dark raven hair was cropped short, into loose, fluttering curls that brushed at her cheekbones. She was wearing a loose, fluttering dress that was sewn with beads and stopped at her thigh.

Her eyes were a striking blue, and they were full of mischief.

Pearl stared at her rather stupidly.

Words to say entered her mind, but she couldn’t properly form them. The girl seemed to realize that she had struck Pearl stupid, if the knowing smirk was any indication. Pearl swallowed.

“T-Thank you.” She managed.

The girl shook her head. “No problem. It’s getting tiresome, all those old cranks going around on their high horses.”

Pearl nodded, although if she were to be honest, she could barely hear when those dancing blue eyes were fixed upon her. The girl cleared her throat, but she didn’t seem awkward in the least.

“Where now will you be off to, Miss-“ the girl asked, pausing.

Pearl swallowed, the lump in her throat almost too huge to speak around. “Pearl. My name-it’s Pearl.” she said rather awkwardly.

But the girl didn’t seem to find her pitiful, as she laughed softly at her words. “That’s a pretty name. Mine’s Lapis.”

She held out her hand as if she wanted Pearl to shake it, like a man.

Hesitantly Pearl did, vaguely afraid of somehow embarrassing herself in front of this magical girl.

Yes, she was magical. There was something in her eyes; a magic Pearl hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t make herself look away.

The girl, Lapis laughed again. “I take it you don’t shake hands very much.”

Pearl blinked, and suddenly, with much embarrassment realized that she had yet to let go of the girl’s hand. Quickly she snatched her own away, cheeks flushing slightly.

“S-sorry.”

Lapis shook her head, dismissing it. “So. Where are you off to?”

Pearl sighed. “Nowhere. I’m just sort of…wandering about.” she said thoughtlessly, before she realized how pathetic that sounded. But Lapis didn’t appear to take it that way, simply nodding thoughtfully.

“Well. That sounds fun. But if you decided to do something else, I'd love the company.” She smiled, red lips curving upwards into a smile. Her eyes glinted.

“Why would you want to be around me? We just met.” Pearl blurted straight out.

The girl was a bit taken aback by her bluntness, but she recovered quickly. “Because,” she said, taking a step towards her, “I’m always willing to spend time with a pretty girl.”

Pearl felt herself flush brightly. “Oh.” she said in a small voice.

Lapis’s eyes poured into hers, blue and bright.

Sparkling.

It was insane. She didn’t know this girl. And so far everything that she had seen of her told Pearl that she was a harlot.

If her mother saw this girl she would lead Pearl away from her, hand on her wrist, muttering things under her breath about how classless and shameful that girl was. But her mother was also going to scream at her the instant she saw how she had cut her hair.

Say the same things about her. And right now, this girl was being nothing but kind to her.

This was the idea too. That Pearl would cut her hair and go out and see things and be free.

Free from the things that her mother wanted.

But that thought seemed simpler to execute when she was alone in her room, and much more difficult once faced with it. But she found herself nodding.

“Yes. I-I’d love that.” she murmured, watching the girl’s face light up, as if she had just handed her a very thoughtful gift.

“Then let’s go.”

With that, she took Pearl’s hand without warning, and pulled her after her.

                                                                                                                            -:-

  
Inside the building that Lapis had pulled her into it was rather dark. Yet, it was also bright enough to see at the same time.

So many things were happening all at once around her, and Pearl’s head could barely process all of it.

The room was long and big, tables around the walls, framing a wide space where there were people dancing. Throwing their bodies around in a wild, undignified manner. It was dim, the only source of light coming from the small bulbs hanging on wires overhead.

There was music playing. Men with dark skin playing together on different instruments. A piano, a horn, a trumpet.

All sorts of things all together, in one big giant amount of noise that Pearl supposed was music.

All of it; it was dizzying.

But Lapis’s hand on hers brought her back, grounding her to the real world. She smiled at Pearl, and hesitantly Pearl returned it.

“Let’s go sit down for a moment.” she told Pearl over all the mayhem. And gently she led Pearl over to one row of tables and seats pushed to the side of the wall.

Her hand was cold against Pearl’s sweaty skin. They both sat down opposite one another in a booth. Lapis’s smile was both mischievous and sweet in the dim light.

In the back of her mind Pearl noticed that Lapis had yet to let go of her hand. Hesitantly, and perhaps a little awkwardly, Pearl cleared her throat.

“So-ah. D-do you come here very much?” she asked, stuttering slightly.

Mentally she berated herself. But Lapis’s eyes twinkled at the question.

“Yeah. Sometimes.” her fingers brushed against Pearl’s. “Now, let me ask you a question.”

Pearl’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh-um, all right.”

Lapis nodded, and Pearl saw that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Why are you so afraid?” Lapis asked in a quiet voice, and despite all the noise in the restaurant, Pearl heard her words as if she had shouted them.

Lapis’s eyes locked onto her own, and all Pearl can think of is how exposed she feels. As if Lapis can see her soul. Pearl realized that she couldn’t think of a single person who even cared about seeing her soul.

So Pearl exhaled.

“It’s a long story. One no one would ever want to hear.” she said with a small smile, hoping that would be enough to discourage Lapis.

But the dark haired girl only smiled again, and shook her head. “I've got time.” Her tone was teasing, but there was honesty in her eyes.

Pearl sighed, hating the way her hands trembled.

“I think I’ve ruined my life.” Pearl mumbled finally. Lapis arched a dark, perfect eyebrow. “Are you pregnant?” she asked.

Pearl shook her head instantly, shocked. “No-of course not.”

Lapis’s eyes studied over her face, and she smiled. “Then you haven’t ruined your life.” she answered calmly.

Pearl’s mouth fell open a little bit. “I-ah-“

Lapis squeezed her hand. “Now. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But it’s possible that I might be able to help.”

There was something about her tone, her manner, that made Pearl trust her. It was probably foolish. If anyone from school could see her, talking to this girl, they would say she was turning into a harlot.

But there was an ache in her chest, and this girl, this shockingly beautiful girl, seemed like she cared.

And so Pearl took a deep breath.

“I cut my hair today. And my mother is going to be furious when she finds out. She-she’ll probably disown me. I-I’m terrified to go home, but I’m terrified to be here, because I’m not actually a part of…all this. I don’t even know how to be.” Pearl spilled out desperately.

Lapis said nothing, just listening quietly. Pearl continued on, despite not actually getting a response from the girl beside her.

“I-I just-I thought that…suddenly I would be braver. But I’m not. I’m just as afraid as I’ve always been.” Her shoulders slumped.

The raven-haired girl, Lapis, leaned across the table top. “You wanna know my opinion? It’s not worth much.”

Pearl nodded. Lapis’s eyes glinted and gleamed in the light of the darkened room. “I think that cutting your hair, and going out with a known flapper afterwards is qualifying as brave. Not many girls would’ve come with me.”

Pearl’s eyes widened curiously. “Why not?”

Lapis stared at her with a flash of surprise on her face, before it faded away to amusement. “Fear of scandal.” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

Pearl blinked. “What scandal?”

Lapis laughed out loud at that. “I’m a flapper. This is a bar. My face is painted and I kiss whomever I please. _Scandal_.” she whispered in an over exaggerated voice.

Pearl couldn’t help but smile.

Lapis gave her a wink, before taking another good swig from her glass.

“Also, thing about bravery. It has nothing to do with how afraid you are. It matters what you do, even if you’re afraid.” Her dark eyes poured into Pearl.

Pearl felt her cheeks warm under her gaze. After a moment she shyly averted her eyes back to the table top. Carefully she tucked a lock of short hair behind her ear.

“Thank you Lapis.” she said softly and truthfully. Lapis’s smile shone through the dingy light.

“So…Pearl. Tell me something about yourself.” she said, leaning across the table. Pearl blushed. “Hasn’t that been what I’ve been doing?”

Lapis laughed. “Nooo. I mean something fun. What do you like to do?”

Pearl had to think for a moment. “I-I enjoy reading. Writing a bit. I play the violin. And the piano.” she added as an afterthought.

Lapis smiled a bit. “Multi talented.”

Pearl blushed harder. “Not really. It’s all just something to do.”

Lapis arched an eyebrow but said nothing else. They faded into a most comfortable silence, and Pearl took the opportunity to observe her surroundings a bit better.

The area of the room that they were in seemed to be mostly for sitting, as it contained mostly seating. People filled the seats, people both the same and different as the ones she knew. Men in polished suits and women in glittering beaded dresses, hair short to show their long necks.

They were beautiful creatures, those men and women. Though they all dulled in comparison to Lapis.

Pearl glanced over at the girl only to find Lapis’s eyes still resting on her. She found herself blushing even more. Hopefully the lights were dim enough to hide her flushed cheeks just a little bit.

Even so, Pearl still ducked her head towards the floor boards.

“Hey now. Don’t be like that.” Lapis’s voice coaxed her head upwards once more. Pearl met her eyes shyly. They were sparkling down at her.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. I don’t bite.” She winked at Pearl.

Pearl was certain that her face was on fire. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had paid her this much attention.

Neither her parents, nor teachers, or friends paid her much attention.

Certainly nothing like this-this bewitching, magical girl who, for some reason, wasn’t looking away from her. Pearl rubbed at the back of her neck shyly. It still felt strange.

Lapis smiled, revealing white teeth. “You dance?”

Pearl blinked, the question unexpected. “I-I- a bit, I suppose. Ballet. And a bit of ballroom dancing. Why?”

Lapis smirked. “You look like a dancer. You certainly have the grace. And long legs." There was a twinkle in her eyes.

Suddenly something occurred to Pearl. “Are-are you flirting with me?”

Lapis gave her an incredulous look. Then she began to laugh.

“Sweetheart, it all depends. But yeah, I was. In case you weren’t aware, you’re quite gorgeous.”

Pearl’s face was on fire, she was certain of it.

“Oh, well I-I-you’re, um pretty too?”

Somehow it turned into a question.

From the look on Lapis’s face she suspected that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I-I’m so bad at this.” Pearl mumbled, shoulders deflating. Lapis shook her head. “You’re doing just fine.”

“I look like a fool.”

Lapis shrugged. “You might, but then most people do. You shouldn’t spend your time worrying about it. Just-dance with me.”

Pearl swallowed. “They probably don’t waltz in here though.”

Lapis laughed. “Not even a little bit. Don’t worry. I’ll show you what to do.”

She held out a delicate hand towards Pearl.

Waiting.

Pearl bit her lip. Then she placed her hand into Lapis’s warm one, and let herself smile. “All right then. Lead the way.”

                                                                                                                              -:-

  
Dancing in the bar was a whirlwind. And it was nothing like ballroom dancing.

All the strange people, pressed together in a large room, stomping and kicking and twirling around. A band played fast music, something Pearl had never heard before.

Her heart was beating wildly. Lapis’s fingers curled around her own.

They were warm and soft.

Then she was pulling Pearl out onto the dance floor, and Pearl felt her feet almost leave the ground. Dancing like this-this was bizarre and heavenly, all twisted up together. They moved together, Pearl haphazardly following Lapis’s lead, before quickly catching onto the steps.

Lapis grinned at her and Pearl found herself gladly returning it. Their bodies alternately went from being pressed together, to far distances, to being close all over again. Pearl’s heart was beating furiously in her chest, as if it were trying to break free of her ribs.

She loved it. Lapis’s hand held hers tightly as they whirled together, and it only added to the rush that was sending her mind into overdrive.

Lapis’s eyes were twinkling as the song, all too soon, came to an end.

“You want to stop now?” She asked Pearl, laughter in her voice. Pearl stared at her, heartbeat wild and erratic.

A smile broke forth and she was helpless to hold it back.

“-never.”

Lapis laughed and pulled her close as the next song started. Pearl’s mind was spinning but she found herself not caring a bit. She let herself laugh along with Lapis.

                                                                                                                                  -:-

  
This had been quite a night.

Although Lapis imagined it had been even more of one for the girl who was still shyly holding her hand after all this time.

She took a careful glance over at her.

The girl, Pearl, was staring wide-eyed at the downtown lights. A little smile curled at her lips.

She was sweet.

Lapis held onto her hand a little tighter. The cobblestones that lined the street ways rocked against her heels. Lapis handled it with grace, having learned long ago how to walk nearly anywhere with heels.

“Had fun?”

Pearl blinked, looking back at her. “I-yes. Yes, I did. So much fun.”

There was a little bit of astonishment in her own voice, as if her words surprised herself more than anyone else. A small taste of freedom was all it took to fall in love.

Lapis remembered the feeling of her own first night. It had been like she had found wings.

She sighed, lacing her fingers through Pearl’s own. The taller girl flinched at the action.

Lapis took another cautious glance at her, only to find her carefully avoiding her eyes. There was a faint dusting of pink over her pale cheeks.

Lapis bit her lip to keep a laugh inside. While she was still looking away, Lapis took the chance to actually look at the girl a little bit better.

She was tall and slender, with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her neck was graceful, as was the rest of her. Pearl had the biggest eyes she had ever seen.

She was heart flutteringly beautiful.

Innocent to an extreme.

Something in her eyes and the way she held herself made Lapis suspect she would catch on quickly. Lapis had offered to walk her home, and that was where they were going now.

Although their pace was admittedly not a fast one.

Lapis realized that she dreaded letting go of Pearl’s hand, despite how cold and clammy it was. Above them the stars were sparkling.

They had taken a turn down the way that led to the expensive houses, mansions. Painted in bright colors and trimmed in white.

“This is where you live?”

Lapis shouldn’t have been surprised. Pearl’s hands were flawless, perfectly white. She was a high class girl.

Pearl nodded. “Y-yes. It-um, is.”

Her hand was getting even clammier in Lapis’s grip. Her eyes stared up at the end of the lane, where a big white house, the biggest, sat, higher than all the others.

The governor’s house.

Lapis took another look at the girl beside her. “Is that your- where you live?”

Pearl nodded. “Yes.”

Lapis exhaled. Forget high class, more like southern princess.

They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the enormous mansion of a house. Pearl sounded breathless when she spoke, as if she had just ran a great distance.

“What do I do?”

Lapis looked at her. Pearl’s eyes sparkled with tears, short hair fluttering in the wind.

“Go inside.”

“What if-“

“You can do it. It won’t be as bast as you imagine.”

“It’ll be worse.”

Lapis squeezed her hand. “Probably not.” Pearl suddenly laughed. “All right then.”

She turned to face Lapis. Their hands were still joined together.

“Tonight has been so wonderful. Thank you.”

The sincerity in her voice was something Lapis hadn’t heard in a long time, from anyone. She found herself smiling, truly smiling.

Pearl stared at her with wide eyes. Then, light as the wind, as a butterfly, she pressed her lips against Lapis’s cheek.

The sensation was fleeting as a shooting star. Lapis felt her skin instantly grow hot under the faint touch. Pearl leaned away just as quick as she had come, and carefully took a step backwards.

Away from Lapis.

Their hands slipped apart.

Lapis felt a tug in her gut, pulling her after Pearl. Pearl was just starting to walk the short distance to her house, when Lapis, against herself, called after her.

“Will I see you again?”

Pearl turned, and even from far away Lapis could see her eyes shining. “I very much hope so.”

Then she smiled, and turned away from Lapis. Lapis stared after her for a moment, and then, very slowly, raised a hand to her cheek.

It took a very long time for the smile to fade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thingie that's been floating around on my computer for almost a year now lol ^-^
> 
> I love historical AUs so much:D


End file.
